


SAA Statement on the Usher Foundation and its Involvement in the Current Global Crisis

by LotusFlair



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Archives Are Not Neutral, Not All Archives Are Evil, Post-Apocalypse, Pu Songling Research Centre, Society of American Archivists, The Magnus Institute, The Usher Foundation, archives, archivists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusFlair/pseuds/LotusFlair
Summary: The Society of American Archivists (SAA) has issued a statement regarding the Usher Foundation, the current global phenomena, and the responsibility of archives and archivists in these trying times.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	SAA Statement on the Usher Foundation and its Involvement in the Current Global Crisis

The Society of American Archivists (SAA), in conjunction with the National Archives and Records Administration (NARA), believe that a formal inquiry into the Usher Foundation, located in Washington, DC, is required to address the most recent global crisis, the magnitude of which we can cannot fully express or comprehend. SAA and NARA acknowledge that the Usher Foundation is a sister institution to London's Magnus Institute and Beijing's Pu Songling Research Centre, however, that does not absolve the Usher Foundation from responsibility for its supposed part in the supposed Armageddon. That an archival institution would engage in such nefarious activities is beyond reproach and SAA would like to reassure the public that not all archival repositories are associated with eldritch powers bent on provoking and consuming fear.

Leadership at the Usher Foundation have, unfortunately, failed to comment or provide helpful guidance for the public regarding ways in which they might protect themselves, but SAA and NARA see this as a teachable moment for examples of how important outreach is for cultivating a faithful and trusting user base. We, as archivists, records managers, and agents of historical institutions have a responsibility towards the communities and Patrons we serve. If we can't guide our users through the fog of Loneliness, advise them for or against the Desolation of collection materials, or provide information on how best to shield oneself from an all-seeing Eye, then we have failed to properly execute one of the primary tenets of our profession.

While the Usher Foundation has been a problematic presence at SAA events (we're still hoping for the safe return of those who chose to attend session 502 from the 2014 conference in DC) the institution has, in the past, shown great dedication to providing accurate and well researched oral histories, care and conservation of artifacts, and expert advise regarding esoteric and paranormal phenomena. Why they would be silent now when their knowledge and expertise is suddenly invaluable is disappointing at best, disconcerting at worst. Nevertheless, SAA and NARA would again like to reassure the public that, should the Usher Foundation be found responsible for the impossibly massive Titan roaming the Pacific Ocean, or the plague zone that has become most of Wyoming, then our elected council will urge the Archivist of the United States - pending his recovery from injury at the hands of feral research fellowship candidates - to write a formal reprimand to be submitted to the Federal Government for review and approval.

SAA strongly urges the Usher Foundation to come forward and engage with the public on best practices for important issues like resurrection preparedness and management of living topiary if only to help triage critical statements in need of further investigation. To deny aid during a national emergency will only incite further panic and ensure chaos reigns supreme. The temptation to watch is, admittedly, difficult to deny, but the Ceaseless Watcher cannot expect to drink in the deluge of emotions without dedicated archivists ready to document and preserve the experiences of those who cry for mercy but will find none. Their stories will feed the Beholder of Secrets and All That is Hidden and lay the foundation for a new and glorious era of despair and doom, but only if proper steps are taken to ensure provenance and original order are adhered to.

Statement Ends.


End file.
